Field
The present patent application relates to a variable height desktop workstation system. For example, the present patent application relates to adjustable and moving work surfaces such as manual and powered sit/stand tables or devices, desktop sit/stand devices with keyboard managers, monitor stands and risers being secondary.
Description of Related Art
A typical platform device in the field of this present application would be the following:
Sit/stand devices: Sit/stand devices typically allow an office worker to conduct their tasks in a sitting position and a standing position by raising a work surface with a keyboard and a mouse along with a monitor or several monitors to be raised and lowered with the keyboard and mouse surfaces. Others may be large enough to hold a laptop docking stations in addition to the keyboard, the mouse and the monitor(s) and/or a laptop in conjunction with or by itself. These types of devices are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 8,839,723 (sit/stand with base and support column at an obtuse angle), U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,518 (stand with upper and lower components adjustable relative to each other), and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0248263 (monitor mounting device with improved flexibility and support for flat screens).
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary prior art desktop motorized variable platform device. As shown in FIG. 1, the device includes an upper platform 15 and a lower platform 16 which are adjustable relative to each other. A motor is activated by a switch 66 which raises or lowers the upper and lower platforms 15 and 16 in unison by way of a motorized scissors type mechanism which partially consists of assembly arms 30, 30b and 32, 32b. 
FIG. 2 illustrates an exemplary prior art manually operated sit/stand platform device 100. The sit/stand platform device 100 has a base 132 and a support column 104 which rises at an obtuse angle from the surface of the desk in which it is placed (e.g., looking at the support column 104 from an operator's position). Platform 112 and monitor mount 110 move up and down the support column 104 by a manual means (i.e., an operator lifts or pushes down the platform 112 to a desired position).
Another related group of products is a table or desk in which the entire working surface moves up and down by most commonly raising the work surface by extending and retracting the height of the table legs. These types of devices are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,652 (a desk with a pulley and gas spring actuated rising working surface), U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,223 (an ergonomic computer workstation which accommodates users in various sitting and standing positions), U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,429 (supporting work station with front and back tops having separate powered drives with a controller and storage of height positions), and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0096706 (sit/stand table with power drive, electronic controller with inputs—ultra sonic range finder or Passive Infrared (PIR) detects presence of a user, where the sensor is mounted on the underside of the table).
FIG. 3 illustrates an exemplary prior art desk with a gas spring 20 actuated by a pedal 24, which activates rising a working surface 40.
FIG. 4 illustrates an exemplary prior art work station 10 with two working surfaces front surface 28 and back surface 47 having separate powered drives within legs 18. A controller is configured to control the surfaces 28 and 47 independently using an input device 92. The chosen positions may be stored in a memory.
FIG. 5 illustrates an exemplary prior art sit/stand table 10 with a power drive telescoping legs 18, 18b, and an electronic controller with an input device 26. An ultra-sonic range finder or Passive Infrared (PIR) 27 is configured to detect the general presence of an operator. The sensor is mounted on the underside of the table and specifically points towards the operator.
Monitor stands: Monitor stands allow the typical computer monitor to be raised and mounted to a particular height and distance so as to allow the person viewing the monitor to view it at a recommended height which eases neck and eye strain associated to viewing monitors at incorrect viewing angles and distances. These monitor stands typically use a known standardized mounting arrangement sometimes referred to a VESA mount standard allowing a monitor to be mounted to the stand from the back of the unit without its base attached. These types of stands can also have multiple monitor mounts as to allow several monitors to be viewed and used at the same time. An example of these types of devices can be found in the following patent: U.S. Design Pat. No. 660,308 (ornamental design for a monitor stand).
Monitor risers: Monitor risers raise the entire monitor and the base it resides on to a surface higher than the desktop itself. The raised surface if set correctly, allows the monitor to reside at a height which improves the viewing angle for the user. The improved viewing angle eases neck strain typically associated with looking at monitors set to the incorrect height. An example of these types of devices can be found in the following patent: U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,430 (monitor stand designed to fit into a corner of a desk).
Keyboard managers and input device platforms: Keyboard managers typically adjust to allow the subject to set the keyboard at an optimal height and angle to have the recommended elbow bend angle, and the hands at the optimal position above the keyboard and input device surface so as to allow the wrist to be in an optimal position and to not be overly strained and flexed during use. An example of these types of devices can be found in the following patent: U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,367 (keyboard support with gas strut lift assist).
All the above devices endeavor to support an individual's ergonomic health and general wellbeing, some more so than others. Aspects of the present patent application documented herein will improve all the devices mentioned above along with any similar devices which may not have been previously mentioned.